I Cant Stand You Sometimes
by FemaleBossJordan
Summary: "Wow, you screwed up this one Ricky," Jack said with a disappointed smile. Jack shook his head and looked at me again, "You just kissed a slut and lost one of the most beautiful girls ever. I hope you regret this, because you fucked up. You fucked up real good." *CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE* *NOT THE BEST SUMMARY BUT BETTER INSIDE* ONE-SHOT KICK


**disclaimer: i don't own kickin it at all!**

**P.S: please don't judge ( i hope you enjoy )**

**lastly; if you want to review please do XOXO**

**and a BIG thank you to everyone thats reveiwed :)**

**this is a one-shot only :)**

* * *

This may start of wierd but its about a play so keep reading ;P

* * *

Julius gazed down at me, his green eyes searching my face, as if looking for something. Smiling slightly, I let my head fall forward, my fringe falling in front of my face. My blush hidden from him.

"Don't," he breathed, he lifted my chin gently, so I was now looking at him again, "ever hide your face from the world. You're beautiful and you have to let the world know it."

For a few a moments I lost myself in his gaze, brought back to reality as he brought up his hand to stroke my cheek. Without a moment's pause, I pulled myself away gently and walked across the balcony wrapping my arms firmly around my body.

"We can't keep doing this Julius," slowly I spun around to face him, tears threatening to spill. "We're hurting everyone around us, it pains me to know this."

He shuffled for a moment, before walking forward and pulling me into his arms.

Tilting my chin upwards, he gazed upon my lips and leaned down. They were soft upon mine, soft but passionate. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you, nothing is ever going to change that," he breathed.

We stood there for a moment, until clapping broke out and our drama teacher, Ms Graham, stood up clapping her hands.

"That was wonderful kids! Brava! Brava! Do you think we should run that scene again? I just want them to feel the passion between the characters, the love," she exclaimed, while ruffling through the papers on the desk in front of her.

Jack and I broke apart the minute we were free of the scene and I brushed myself off, waiting for further address from Ms Graham. She glanced up at us and motioned at us to do the scene again.

Shifting uncomfortably, I glanced at Jack to see he had a frown on his face. Wasn't it obvious to her that we had this dislike for each other? We were always at each others throats.

Yet she thought that we were perfect for the male and female leads. I eyed him, nodding that we should get into position. Nonchalantly he shrugged and followed me back to the other side of the balcony, that had been built especially for this production.

It was a story of forbidden love, I played the part of Emelia and Jack played Julius.

"You ready for this Kim?"

Jack's voice was challenging and as usual I glared at him as he smirked. Without a reply, I simply shifted my body and sunk into the role of Emelia. Memorising the way she should talk and move.

"You're doing it again," Jack murmured, more to himself, yet it broke me out of my trance.

"What? I'm doing what?"

I couldn't help, but snap at him in annoyance. His blank expression suddenly changed to a glare. His brown eyes that were actually enchanting, were narrowed at me.

"Being annoying, now shut up and take position."

I grumbled under my breath, "I'm already in position faggot."

He glared at me, before softly grabbing my hand and by Ms Graham's call we immersed ourselves into the made up world.

* * *

With a groan, I collapsed into the seat opposite Grace, my best friend. She smiled knowingly and pushed a latte towards me. Grinning, I gladly accepted and took a much needed sip.

"Jack problems again?"

I glared at her and she simply shrugged. Smiling again.

"How did you know?"

She chuckled, "You just have this frown every time you guys have a little disagreement."

I growled and she smiled again, dropping the subject. Looking around the cafe, I watched the different groups talk with their friends.

My eyes fluttered to the door as the bell chimed.

In walked Jack with two of his friends. His eyes narrowed when they landed on me and I found myself scowling in return.

As he stood at the counter with his friends, Grace whistled and poked me in the arm.

"You can slice through that tension, are you sure it's not sexual?"

"Definitely sure," I muttered, surprised when a masculine voice echoed those exact same words.

Sliding in to the three empty seats beside us, sat Jack and his friends, Jerry and Eddie. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grace sit up straight, while glancing at Jerry.

Suppressing a chuckle at her obviousness, I blankly stared at the boys.

In the politest voice I could possibly muster, I spoke to Jack, "I'm sorry, but wouldn't you rather sit somewhere else?"

He shrugged and took drink of his coffee.

"I want to make peace," he said as he placed his cup down, "Between us, because all we do is argue and it is affecting the play."

"You want to make p-peace?"

I stuttered, he nodded and even the others looked stunned. Grace had frozen, holding her coffee cup midair, Jerry had frozen with Eddie in a head lock. It was no surprise.

Both me and Jack have despised each other since we first met.

He swallowed as if in was in pain, "Y-You're not a bad girl."

I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, I can see that you mean it," sarcasm was one of my strong attributes.

"Just shut up and make peace," being pigheaded was his.

"Whatever," I mumbled and leaned back in my seat.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I pulled it out and flipped it open.

There was a new message and I smiled at who it was from, Ricky. I jumped when my phone was taken out of my hand and my eyes shot up to see Jack looking at the screen with smirk on his face.

He tossed back at me, before leaning back in his seat.

"Ricky huh?"

His tone was mocking and I poked my tongue out at him, something he found amusing.

"Yeah, what of it?"

His smile grew wider, "What's the school heart throb txting you about?"

Narrowing my eyes at him, I opened the message.

* * *

_From: Ricky_

_Hey Kim_! I know this is short notice,_

_but I was wondering if you want to go to_

_a concert with me this friday night? It's a local band. So_

_are you keen?_

_:) x_

* * *

A large smile grew on my face and I looked up at everyone, my face glowing. Grace grabbed my arm and asked if I was okay, speechless I nodded at her.

Jack leaned forward in his seat as well as the other two.

"So," Jack smirked, "what he want?"

"To ask me out this friday night," I shrugged, trying to act calm.

Grace squealed and bounced up and down in her seat and I could see Jerry smiling at her fondly from the corner of my eye.

Eddie leaned back chuckling and I glanced at him, he was staring at Jack.

Jack who had frozen. Waving a hand in front his face, he blinked before swatting my hand away.

Seeing all of us staring at him, he coughed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"A bit short notice don't you think?" He scoffed, "I mean Friday is tomorrow."

Still keeping my calm demeanour, I chuckled, "He did apologise for that."

"Does it matter?!"

Grace squealed and started bouncing up and down on her seat. making people glance at us in fear every now and then.

I started laughing when Eddie began bouncing up and down on his seat, mocking Grace.

"Oh my god, Kim_," he kept bouncing and his voice became higher pitched, "We so have to go shopping and do a nails. Go to Victoria's Secret!"

"Actually I might be up for that last one," Jerry chuckled, making us all laugh.

Grace winked at him and flirtaciously added, "I'll invite you next time."

"I'm keen," he smiled.

They moved closer, causing the rest of us to groan and involuntarily gagged.

* * *

"You still going out with him tonight?"

Jack asked me as we packed up after rehearsal. Everyone around us did their usual thing, ignoring us. Smiling in anticipation, I nodded. He frowned slightly, before smiling.

"You have any plans for tonight?"

I asked him this as we left the hall, some juniors sprinted past and I felt him grab my arm and pull me out of the way. He waited a few seconds before replying.

"Just getting together with some friends."

As we came to the main hall, I stopped and looked at him.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you later," I said with a smile, before waving and walking off.

"Kim_?" I heard him call out behind me.

"Yeah?"

"You're not actually that bad, just sayin'," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks, you too," he grinned at me.

Waving him off, I headed in the direction of my car, eager to get home and get ready for tonight.

* * *

"Wow, the atmosphere is amazing," I yelled into Ricky's ear as we pushed our way to the front.

He smiled and tightened his grip on my hand, his white teeth shining under the flashing lights. The roar of the crowd pumped me up and I was jumping up and down when someone came out on stage. My jaw, dropped when I recognised who it was.

Jack, Hanging with friends my arse. He screamed into the microphone.

"Hey guys! How the fuck are ya?"

I laughed when the crowd roared back at him, his eyes scanned the crowds and brightened when he saw me right in front of him.

He called the rest of his band on stage and soon I was jumping up and down to their music. To my right out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ricky kiss the lips of another girl. I froze up, tears forming in my eyes.

My eyes travelled to Jack, he was singing but his eyes were on me and I knew he saw. He saw the entire thing.

He sang the last two bars of the song and glared at Ricky. Ricky who was still kissing the girl, whose skirt was too short.

"Dude," jack said into the microphone, "Ricky."

Ricky paused at the sound of his name, he pulled away from the girl, looking at the crowd who was now staring at him and Jack in confusion.

Seeing the crowd, he spun around and saw me, with tears threatening to fall.

"Wow, you screwed up this one Ricky," Jack said with a disappointed smile.

Jack shook his head and looked at me again, "You just kissed a slut and lost one of the most beautiful girls ever. I hope you regret this, because you fucked up. You fucked up real good."

Blushing slightly, I looked down at my wringing hands, my head shot up when I heard Ricky call my name. He took a step towards me and not wanting to be near him took a step back in to the arms of guy who looked about 20 years old.

His tattoed arms pulled you in tighter and he looked down at me

"You okay sweetie? Is he bothering you?"

Glancing at Ricky, who was pathetically pleading, I nodded. The guy let me go and his friends pulled me away. He stood in front of me blocking Ricky from getting any closer.

I screamed when Ricky threw a punch at the guy and they started rolling around on the ground getting a few hits in now and then.

"Boys," Jack said over the microphone, "Calm down."

The guy's friends went in broke them apart and the 20 year old came and stood by me again, asking me if I was alright. I nodded my eyes now on Ricky as the slut helped to his feet, he had a split lip and looked at me with some form of hate and anger.

Stumbling he pushed his way through the crowd, the girl running after him.

"Well on a brighter note," Jack yelled into the microphone, "Kim_ is no longer hanging around a douche. So let's get this band playing. Kim_ this next song is for you."

I jumped up and down to the music, trying to forget what just happened.

* * *

"Did you actually mean what you said at the concert?"

I stood on stage with Jack, we had a private rehearsal with Ms Graham and she had just left the hall to grab some papers she had forgotten.

After the concert he had spent the entire night and then weekend, comforting me when Grace couldn't and just hanging with me when she could. It was no surprise when I feel like I could tell him anything.

He ran a hand through his hair, a light tint covered his cheeks.

"Well yeah. I mean you are beautif- It's just-"

He sighed, "I'm going to stop talking now."

I started laughing, stopping when Ms Graham walked in.

"Can we run through the kiss scene kids? I still want to work on the emotions," she dumped a stack of papers on the table, "It's still not right."

Nodding we got in position and I sunk back into the role of Emelia. With Ms Graham's go ahead we started the scene.

Julius gazed down at me, his green eyes searching my face, as if looking for something. His green eyes sparkling like it never had before. Smiling slightly, I let my head fall forward, my fringe falling in front of my face. My blush hidden from him.

Hiding the fact that he made my heart sped up with a single glance

"Don't," he breathed, he lifted my chin gently, so I was now looking at him again, "ever hide your face from the world. You're beautiful and you have to let the world know it."

For a few a moments I lost myself in his gaze, brought back to reality as he brought up his hand to stroke my cheek.

A touch so soft it almost made me tremble, my heart skipped a beat and my stomach fluttered. Without a moment's pause, I pulled myself away gently and walked across the balcony wrapping my arms firmly around my body.

This new course of emotions flowing through me.

"We can't keep doing this Julius," slowly I spun around to face him, tears threatening to spill. "We're hurting everyone around us, it pains me to know this."

He shuffled for a moment, before walking forward and pulling me into his arms. Tilting my chin upwards, he gazed upon my lips and leaned down.

They were soft upon mine, soft but passionate and a joyous feeling over took me. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you, nothing is ever going to change that," he breathed and for the slightest moment it seemed like he meant it.

As we broke apart, a feeling over sadness flooded my body and it was then I wished he had meant what he had said.

Freezing up, I realised that without knowing I had fallen for him, not completely in love, but there was no doubt I really liked Jack.

"That was beautiful," Ms Graham started to sob, "the emotion was there, Jack dear, the execution was brilliant! Brava!"

Grinning he slung an arm around my shoulder, "Couldn't done it without Kim."

"Well I see there's no need for the rest of this rehearsal, I'll see you two tomorrow. Now go home and relax," Ms Graham smiled at us.

Smiling we headed to where we had put our bags, I tucked my script into my bag and grinned at the thought of getting home to relax.

"You know I meant those words," I heard Jack say, glancing he was looking down as he fumbled with his bag.

"I know and thank you, for what you did at the concert," I smiled at him as he looked up.

He frowned slightly, "No what I said on stage."

Confused, I tilted my head to the side.

He took a deep breath, "I love you Kim, I've loved you for awhile now."

"And you didn't think to tell me before?"

Jack smiled, his green eyes flashing, "It was kind of hard, when every word that wasn't scripted usually turned into an argument."

Without warning, I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Pulling away he had frozen, a blush crept up his cheeks and he gaped at me.

"Can't handle the fact I like you back?" I laughed cheekily at him.

A huge grin split across his face, he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up and spinning me around. He crushed his lips against mine and kissed me gently. He dropped me when the door flung open and there was a scream. Standing at the door was Grace and the two boys.

"What the fuck?"

Sighing, I glanced at Jack and he had the same grim expression. There was no way hell they were going to drop this soon.

"Eh, fuck it," I mumbled and pulled Jack down to kiss me once again.

Much to the dismay of the others, but to the joy of mine and Jack

* * *

i hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
